Darkness Through Light: A Sailor Moon FanFic
by The Fang
Summary: Reupload. Seperated into Chapters
1. Chapter 0

**Darkness through Light**

_**Chapter 0: Prologue**_

Night fell heavy on the peaceful village of Serus. It was three days till the yearly Lunar Festival. The locals have been preparing for six months for this sacred night of respect and admiration of the Great Spirit of the Moon. All was peaceful in and around the village. All were sleeping, all but one that is. The village leader stood within the Lunar temple at the top of the sacred mountain gazing up at the moon in anticipation of the coming day. This would be the first festival he himself led the preparations for. Being the youngest village 'elder' in the village's long history, to say he was nervous would be an understatement. All seemed peaceful but in truth a great and mighty storm was brewing just over the horizon. . . . .

Date: 25th day of the 4th month in the Year of the White Wolf.

It Is Always Calmest Before The Strom. Hold Faith In Your Beliefs


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Storm that Spanned Time

Date: April 28th, 2010; Tokyo, Japan; Usagi Residence

"Bunny! Wake up!" A young pink haired girl yells down the hall to her 'sister'. In truth they were mother and daughter. The pink haired one is called Rini. Her mother is Serenity Usagi or Bunny to her friends.

"Shut up Rini! It's Saturday! I'm sleeping in." Bunny yelled back.

'Baka.' Rini mumbles "We promised Rei we'd help her clean out the temple's storage room. We have to be there in 20 minutes."

Looking at her bedside clock groggily Bunny sees the time, 2:38pm. They had to be at Rei's at 3 on the dot. "Damn it! I'm up! I'm up!" Bunny yells as she scrambles out of bed and gets dressed.

5 Minutes Later

"Ok I'm ready. Let's go." Bunny says as she comes down the stairs and heads towards the door.

"It's about time." Rini complains as she follows close behind her. "We have 15 minutes we need to hurry."

"I know. I know. Sheesh."

At Rei's

"You're late guys." A blue haired girl says as she answers the door to Rae's house. The blue haired girl is Ami, one of Bunny's friends. The bookworm of their group.

"Yeah sorry. I kinda overslept." Bunny says stepping in to join Ami and Rae inside.

"That's fine. We haven't started yet anyways." Rae says as she finishes the tea she was making.

"We can have a quick snack then get to work on the storage room." Ami says as she brings out a tray of snacks...

In the storage room...

"Jeez what's with all the dust? When was the last time someone cleaned down here?" Rini asks sneezing from the centuries of dust build up.

"Don't know. Just found this storage room while cleaning the guest bedroom." Rei answers lifting a unique katana from behind some boxes. "It's been a while though. I mean seriously look at this blade." She says unsheathing the sword. It's about 7' long and the edge is as sharp as the day it was made. A wolf head adorns the butt end of the hilt and a single axe blade like guard links the blade and hilt. "I've only seen drawings of this sword. And it's the real deal. The crest on the blade here is the symbol of Serus." The crest seen is a wolf's head in front of a crescent moon with a rose and sword behind the moon. On one side is a star and the other bears a YinYang symbol.

"Serus? Never heard of someone by that name."

"Serus wasn't a person, it was a village located near the temple's current location." A new voice says.

"Rayne you made it." Rei says looking at the new arrival, her cousin Rayne Fox.

"Yeah I would have been here sooner but I ran into a storm front half way here. Pretty bad out there now." Rayne says as she steps further in to the storage room.

"Guess we're staying here for the night then."

"Yeah."

As they get back to work cleaning, the katana Rei located started to glow faintly as if responding to the storm outside. Reaching back through the very fabric of time the sword pulsates with its ancient master...

A time long forgotten...

In the village of Serus, the Lunar festival is in full swing. Yet the village elder, Kiba Wolfe, has not joined in the festivities. A dream he had the night before plagues him. A dream where he stands in a city unlike any he has known facing enemies he has only read about and heard stories of. He has spent the entire day deep in the Temple of Selena in deep meditation.

Unknown to him though he is not alone. Another entered the temple behind him, their intentions all but pure. She is Sapphire; an assassin sent by Solaris, the village of death as it has been called. Long have there been hostilities between the two but never has there been an attempt on a village leader during the Lunar Festival. It has been an unspoken agreement never to fight on a sacred day but now one side has decided to ignore that agreement and attack. This can't bode well for future events.

'It's time you die,' she whispers rising her dagger once she's close enough to him but before she lands the blow that would have killed him the light of the full moon magnifies around him until he vanishes, saved from his fate by divine intervention.

"What the hell? Where am I?" He exclaims in shock taking up his fighting stance.

"_Do not fear Kiba, you are safe. I am Selena. Queen of the Lunar Kingdom." _A voice says from behind him. He turns and behind him he sees a woman wearing a long silver dress with silver hair.

"Why am I here? Why did you bring me here?" He questions without dropping his guard.

"_You need not be so hostile. I mean no harm. I wish to ask a favor of you." _She says pointing to a strange globe._ "Please look into the crystal ball here. You will see what will be in time."_

Hesitantly he steps over to the orb and what he sees amazes and shocks him. He sees a city larger then any he has seen in his life. Buildings reaching to the heavens. In the center he sees a group of girls dressed rather oddly fighting a being that was all too familiar to him. His twin, thought to be dead, alive and causing trouble in the future for it is quite obvious that that is what he was witnessing. The future of the world.

"What favor did you wish to ask of me Lady Selena?"

"_The blonde haired girl you see at the front is my daughter, Serenity. She and her friends are the Sailor Scouts, guardians of life and love. They have done well but soon they will face a threat they have no hope of stopping. I would like you to aid them."_

"Why me? If you have the power to call me from my time then why can't you help them yourself?

"_My power is nearly drained just from speaking with you. And in two days my remaining power will be used to send my daughter and her friends to be reborn on Earth. What you saw has yet to happen."_

Glancing back at the orb, Kiba contemplates the scene he sees. "Very well. I'll help."

"_I thought you'd say that. Thank you." Queen Selena says as she opens a gate though time. "Beyond this gate is the future. As soon as you step though you will know all you need to know about that time. I pray for your success."_

As he walks towards the gate he glances back and grins, "Let's hope that there are no complications." He says as he steps though the gate...

Within the Hall of Time...

So, this is the Hall of Time. Kiba says aloud as he walks though what appears to be a hallway. On either side of him as well as above and below him are images of events that have and will happen. He sees his village grow and prosper under the watchful eye of his adopted sisters. The Ten villages unite against a common foe, technology advance to heights he never imagined. All of history unfolds before him. All of it he learns and memorizes. Incredible. All of this history. All of this knowledge I would have missed had I not been sent on this quest. I hope that I can live up to the Queen's expectations.

Looking forward, he sees a light at the end of the path. Looks like my stop. He murmurs to himself as he nears the light.

When he gets close enough the light slowly engulfs him and he feels a long forgotten presence. The presence of his sacred blade, Fenrir.

As the light around him fades, he is met by a rather unwanted scene. Before him he sees his brother attacking a group of girls who he quickly recognizes as the Sailor Scouts.

Without much thought he charges forward materializing gauntlets1 as he does so, charging the right one with fire energy. "Leeeooooo!" He yells as he leaps high in the air to deliver an earth shattering punch.

"What?" the one called Leo says in shock as he blocked the attack, "Kiba? What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you." He says as he steps back and swings with an ice punch that connects squarely with Leo's cheek, knocking him off his feet. Moving right in for another attack, Kiba cocks his arm back and unleashes a mixed element punch. "Burning Dragon Blizzard!" He calls as he lands a devastating attack on Leo knocking him back.

"Gragh! Damn you. How can you be so strong even without your sword?" He asks as holds his left side in pain.

'Leo, forget about him. We have accomplished our objective.' A voice says to him.

"Humph. We'll finish this another time." He growls as he fades into the shadows.

"What? Damn it you fucking bastard. Next time you won't be so lucky." Kiba yells after him. "This is but only the beginning."

"Who the hell are you? And how the hell do you know that psycho?" The dark haired one in red asks.

"Rei, relax. No need to be so violent. It's obvious he isn't our enemy." A blonde haired girl with impossibly long ponytails says as she places her hand on Rei's shoulder.

Glancing at them, he sizes them all up. They're quite skilled at what they do but not enough to handle what they must face now. 'Explains why I was sent here to help them.' He thinks to himself. He notices that there is but one guy amongst them. "My name is Kiba. That psycho as you aptly put it was my twin. We don't quite see eye to eye now a days. To answer your unasked question, I was sent here by Queen Serenity. I am from Serus."

Too Be Continued...

Time Is A Circle. Walk It Long Enough And You Will Wind Up Where You Started.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The Warrior from Serus**_

"Wait, what? My mother sent you?" The blonde asks shocked. "Why? Why did she send you?"

Smirking he replies, "Honestly, your guess is as good as mine." Looking around at the buildings, he tenses up slightly, sensing a dark presence watching them. "We may want to continue this conversation elsewhere. It's not safe here."

"What do you mean it's not safe? We're the only ones her..." Rini starts before several people show up, acting as if they are under some sort of spell.

"Great. Looks like that damn Roses' handy work." The lone male said looking at the plant like parasites that are embedded on each of the people nearing.

"Tell me; are those parasites immune to the cold?" Asks the Serus Warrior.

"Not that I know of." A black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead answers. "Why?"

"Just asking." He says as a cold wind begins to swirl around him. "Wanted to make sure that this would work on them. Dragon Blizzard." He murmurs as the image of a great Ice Dragon appears around him causing a massive blizzard to surround and freeze the parasites off of their helpless victims.

"Incredible, I never would have thought that a Serus Warrior had such power. I know that the legends say they could rival the gods but I didn't think it was true." Rayne says in awe as she watches the parasites wilt and fall off their hosts.

As the final one falls, Kiba ends the blizzard calling back the Ice Dragon that was summoned from it. "That should do it, but I still feel that it would be best if we went elsewhere to continue our conversation."

"Perhaps he's right. We can go to my place. It's closest." Rei offers as the Scouts return to their street cloths.

"As you wish. If you'd lead the way, I'm sure there are questions you'd like answered." He answers.

At Rei's house...

After a short 20 minute walk, they arrive at Rei's home.

"Ok. We're here." Rei says upon entering the building. "Make yourselves comfortable. I think we're in for a long night."

"Yeah. I'll go grab some snacks and drinks. Don't start without me. This should be interesting." Ami says heading into the kitchen as they hear a knock on the door.

"Oh, that most be Hotaru." Rini says rushing to the door.

"Rini's closest friend. She's a Sailor Scout, also." Bunny explains.

"Ah. I see." Kiba states simply.

"Ok. I got the snacks." Ami says walking in with a tray of food and drinks as Rini and Hotaru walk in. "Oh hey Hotaru. How are you doing?"

Kiba's POV

Looking around at each of them, I can't help but find it odd. They almost died in that encounter with Leo and yet they act as if nothing happened. They're laughing and acting like they don't have a care in the world. The girl that just walked in with Rini, Hotaru, I believe is her name, she reminds me of Horu. And Rini, she has the same aura as Faye Rin. Curious. There is something between them that they hide from the others. Can't quite put my finger on it though. The one named Rayne keeps looking at me with a rather interested look in her eyes. My guess is she is wondering what my story is. I think they all are. Might as well begin the interrogation. Looking at Rayne I say, "If you want to ask me something, go ahead. I'll answer whatever question you wish to ask me to the best of my ability."

I think that surprised them. I think they were expecting it to be a little more difficult to get me to talk. No one says anything for several minutes until Bunny speaks up. "Did my mother really send you here?"

The question I was expecting. "Yes, she did. I had been in my village's temple, meditating, when an assassin from the neighboring village tried to kill me. Next thing I know I'm engulfed in a bright light and then standing in a bright room. Once my eyes had adjusted I was able to see what was around me and then she showed herself. She explained what happened and why she chose me to send though time to help you."

"You'll really from Serus then?" I hear Rayne ask sensing a growing excitement from her. It's obvious that she knows quite a bit about my home.

"Yes, I'm really from Serus. I am-was the village elder."

"Village elder... Hold on. If that's true then we have something here that belongs to you." Rayne says after a moment of thought and rushes out of sight before I can say anything. The others appear as confused as I am.

A few moments later she returns carrying something wrapped in cloth with her. She looks down at it then up at me before holding it out to me. After a seconds hesitation I reach out and I feel the object respond. It knows me and I know it. As I grab the object I sense a great power and immense joy radiating from it. I pull the cloth off and can't help the grin that spreads over my features. It's my sword, _Fenrir. _Too long it's been since I last held this blade. Almost immediately, I hear his voice. **Master, you've returned. Too long I have waited for you to reclaim me after leaving me in the care of the temple guardians.**

As I listen to my old friend I hear several gasps from around me. They can hear him. With a grin on my face I say to Fenrir, "Show yourself; my friend. There is no need to hide from any in this house." I sense his hesitation as I finish my sentence but he obliges and in a flare of white fire the spirit of Fenrir stands beside me once more. A great white wolf that stands as tall as me, nearly six feet tall at the shoulder, he bears a scar over his left eye from our first encounter. Eyes like moon silver.

I watch in slight amusement as he looks around at the scouts and the nervousness is apparent in each of them. Then he sees Rini and his response is what I hoped for. His eyes shown brighter and his tail starts wagging. He senses Faye Rin's aura. With a slow and calm pace he approaches her and as soon as he is right in front of her he sits down and I can see his lips turn into a wolf's grin. I sense Rini's unease but as I expected she remembers him. She doesn't understand how but she knows him somehow.

Then he says what I was waiting for. **Hello child. You can't figure out how you know me can you?**

To shocked to say anything, she just shakes her head no. Fenrir then looks at Hotaru and asks a similar question. **And you, you can't figure it out either, can you? **The same response. As he asks them that, Bunny and the others ask me what's going on and I explain. "The wolf you see is the spirit of Fenrir. He is the sword you saw just a short while ago. Once he was a living wolf but during a great battle he had he was fatally wounded. I had been near myself and in just as bad of shape. I collapsed on him without realizing it. After some bickering back and forth we agreed that alone we would not survive so we forged a pact. He became a part of me and we both were restored to full strength. I then infused his soul within my katana. We began to travel together and in time we discovered a small village hidden in a forest. In the village we quickly befriended the townsfolk." Glancing at Fenrir, I see him, Rini and Hotaru listening closely to my tale. "Fen made quick friends with a couple of girls. They were born and raised in the village but only tolerated by everyone else. There names were Faye Rin and Horu." As I say this last part Rini and Hotaru's eyes grow wide in recognition of the names.

**I am surprised that you two were reborn. But happy. **Fen says looking at them both, tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Faye and Horu were Fen's first friends. And to him they were like his family. He was devastated when they died."

"How'd they die?" Rei asks. I can tell she already has an idea to what the cause was.

"People weren't as accepting of different back then." I say glancing at Rini and Hotaru. "You two have the same aura as Faye Rin and Horu. And with their aura's you also share their spirits."

To Be Continued...

Friends Will Last A Lifetime. True Friends Last Beyond Time.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: A Tale of Two Girls**_

_Let me tell you what had occurred. I remember the day we meet Faye Rin and Horu. The day we arrived in the Village Hidden in the Forest it was a dark and stormy night. Much like it is today. At first the villagers were hesitant to allow us to remain. They held tales of a swordsman and a white wolf that traveled together. Rather untrue tales. Though we were able to convince them of our good will when they came under attack from a rival village. It would have been the end of the Village had we not been there. _

_The only place in the village we could stay was in the home of Faye Rin and Horu. They were less then thrilled with the idea but accepted none the less. The Elder gave them little choice. We remained in the village for several months, in that time we became welcome into the village, accepted as part of them. It was nice to belong somewhere, to have a home after so long on the road..._

**Master I believe they fell asleep. **Fen says midway into my tale. Looking around I see that he is right. It is rather late. Well into the next morning.

"So they are. It seems that some things never change. People still fall asleep to my stories."

**Indeed they do. Perhaps we should do the same. **He suggests as he curls up near Rini and Hotaru.

"You go ahead. I'm gonna stay up a bit longer. I need to think." I answer as Fen yawns before resting his head on his paws.

**If you are sure. Do not stay up to long or you will never sleep.**

Waving back that I understand I head out on the patio and look up to the sky. It amazes me how no matter how many centuries pass some things never change. The stars that I remember from my youth are the same as what I see now. I still have trouble believing this is the same world that I knew. So much has changed. Buildings that reach the skies. Horseless carriages, what they call 'cars'. Moving pictures. It is true that we were advanced in my time but nowhere near this. "If only you could see this Rosa."

"Who's Rosa?" I hear a voice ask behind me, causing me to jump slightly. Turning I see Rayne standing in the doorway. "Sorry if I startled you."

"No it's okay. My fault for zoning out like that. To answer your question, Rosa was my wife. She died before I became Elder. Her death is what put me and my brother at odds with each other."

"Did he have something to do with her death? If you don't mind me asking that is." She asks a little nervous. It's obvious that she doesn't want to upset me. She doesn't realize that she has every right to know. I wasn't sure at first but now, looking at her in the frame of the door, hair amess from sleep, I am taken back to the first night I meet Rosa. It was under similar circumstances. When I gathered the original Celestial Guardians.

"Yes it was my brother's doing. We had been married for two years by the time this happened. We were also expecting our first child." I see her cover her mouth at that. The tears are forming in her eyes. She's recalling what happened. I can see it in her eyes. "I was furious when I found out that my own twin was responsible for her death. I hunted him down and we fought for a week straight. It was in that fight that I got this cross scar I bear. He fell from a cliff in the end and I thought that was it."

"He survived though. That was him we fought when you arrived." She says more to herself then me.

"Yeah. This time though, he will fall for good. That I promise."

After a quiet moment she speaks up, "We should go to bed. Bunny and the others had a trip to the beach planned for today. They insist you join us. Before you say no, you don't really have a choice. She'll drag you there."

"Alright. Since I don't seem to have any other choice, I'll go. Though I don't have anything to wear to a beach."

"Darien has an extra pair of shorts you can use. He hasn't used them himself. A bit too big on him. They should fit you fine though. You are built a bit bigger then he is." She says walking back into the house. As she walks I can't help but notice as her hips sway slowly back and forth, hypnotically. 'Damn.' I think to myself. She definitely has a nice figure. There is no denying that.

Quickly snapping myself back to reality I catch her glancing back at me and I swear she was smiling. Maybe I was just imagining it. Must be.

Heading in different directions I head towards the room Rei pointed out to me that I could use for the night. Nice little room perfect for a single person. Walking up to the futon, I take my coat off and set it on a chair nearby before pulling my shirt off and placing it in the same spot. Glancing at a mirror on the desk I look myself over. For a Serus, I'm rather tall. About 5'11"-6'3". 333lbs muscle. Came from years of fighting and my time in the Arena during my slave years. A time I'd rather forget. Unfortunately I can't because of the scars I bear. Most of my upper body is covered in scars.

Many of which have been used to make tattoos. Ten years of my life I spent in the Arena fighting for my right to live. It wasn't till Rosa bought me from the Arena that I knew freedom. Though she was my owner, she treated me as an equal and in time she gave me my freedom. I was no longer tied to any but my heart would not let me leave her so I stayed. 'Rayne. Have you realized it? The bond we share.' With a sigh I turn from the mirror and lay down. 'I really shouldn't think of the past so much. It wasn't till I arrived here and saw Rayne for the first time that I began to think of what was.' I lay there looking up at the ceiling just thinking. It has been so long since I felt so relaxed with someone that I had no problem talking with them about Rosa. 'The beach, eh? Well at least it's a chance to unwind. I've been too strung out lately.' As a bit of an afterthought as I slowly doze off, 'Rayne'll be there. So it shouldn't be too bad.'

To Be Continued...

Hold Onto The Past But Don't Let The Past Hold Onto You.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: A Day of Peace**_

I'm woken from my sleep by movement in the room. They're being quiet but not quiet enough. I don't move because I can sense Rayne's aura in the room. Why I don't know. Perhaps she's just here to wake me up.

It surprises me when she crawls under the covers next to me. I can't say anything. There's a chance that she was sleep walking and even after a sleepwalker lays back down there is still a chance of causing some sort of emotional damage so I just lay there as she gets comfortable, laying her head on my chest. For several moments I just lay there unsure of what I should do. Finally I decide to take a chance and wrap my arm around her shoulders, and as soon as I do a can feel her shaking and I feel a drop of moisture land on my chest. She's been crying. Wrapping my other arm around her, I softly stroke her hair hoping to calm her so she can rest easier. I hate seeing people I care for crying... Yeah I know I just met Rayne but I know her better then she or the others realize. Trying my best to help her relax so she can sleep because I know she is awake just too upset to say anything I begin to hum a Serus Lullaby. I don't know all of it but enough it seems to work. I can feel Rayne begin to relax in my arms and her breathing level out into a sleeper's breath.

I continue to hum and stroke her hair until she falls asleep. I had planned on slipping out of bed after she fell asleep so as to avoid any awkwardness but she won't let me leave so I continue to stroke her hair until I fall asleep myself. The last thought that goes though my head is about how soft her hair is.

April 29th, 2010 1:30 pm

Fen's POV

I was the first to wake the next day. I looked around and instantly noticed something amiss. Rayne was not in the spot she laid down in the night before. I gently wake Rini and Hotaru. ** Wake up girls. **I say as I gently shake them awake.

"Huh? Wha? Whats goin on Fen?" Rini asks rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

**Rayne isn't in her bed. I can smell her scent coming from the room Rei let Kiba use.**

"Hang on. Let me grab my camera." Hotaru says as she reaches into her bag and pulls out her camera. "Ok. Let's go find her." She says as we get up and sneak to the room. As we do so Ami, Bunny and Rei wake up and ask us what we're doing and we tell them that we believe Rayne is in bed with Kiba. All three of them get up and follow us to the room.

**Be very quiet. Kiba tends to be a light sleeper. **I say as Rei quietly opens the door and we see Rayne snuggled up against Kiba and he has his arms wrapped around her protectively. Hotaru brings her camera up and takes several quick pictures. **It's gonna be fun to see how they react to these pictures.**

"I'm gonna have fun showing Rayne these." Rei comments with an evil grin.

"You are so evil, Rei." Bunny says with a giggle.

**We best go. They are starting to stir. **I whisper as I quietly back away. After a few seconds they follow closing the door as quietly as it was opened.

Kiba's POV

Just as I open my eyes I see the door close out of the corner of my eye. "I think we were just spied on." I hear a voice say from next to me. Looking at my side I see Rayne still curled up next to me in the same position as when I fell asleep. My arms are still wrapped around her and my hand rests on her hair. I start to move my arms until she grabs hold of them and puts them back how they were. Looking down at her with mild confusion she says, "I want to stay like this a bit longer. I feel safe and comfortable." Deciding not to argue I tighten my hold and subconsciously pull her closer.

"You know they will likely get the wrong expression from this?" I ask looking down at her resting on my chest.

Turning her head up so she can look at me she answers, "Let them. They would've started talking about how we'd make a cute couple as soon as we got to the beach." Turning her head back she snuggles closer to me and we go into a comfortable silence until we hear a knock at the door and Darien yell in that we are leaving for the beach in 30 minutes. "Ok. Be out shortly." I yell back. I hear Rayne grumble to herself about how everyone has to interrupt her personal time. Loosening my hold on her she sits up slightly and looks down at me.

"Thank you for last night. I needed someone to just hold me." She says smiling.

"You're welcome. I can understand the need to be comforted." I say sitting up myself so that we're eye level. "You kinda caught me off guard though. Didn't expect you to sneak into my room in the middle of the night."

"Sorry. I just didn't know where else to go. Everyone else asks too many questions. I just knew somehow that you wouldn't." She said leaning her head on my shoulder.

Wrapping my arms around her I say, "If you want to talk I'll listen but I won't force you to tell me anything you don't want to."

"Thank you." She whispers as I feel her arms wrap around my back.

After a few minutes of just sitting there I gently pat her back and say, "You should probably go and get ready for the beach. I'll be out in a little bit."

Grudgingly she pulls away and gets up. "Oh alright. I suppose you're right. There's a pair of shorts on the desk you can use. They should fit you." She says walking towards the door and flipping the light on. Leaving she smiles back at me before shutting the door.

Getting up, I stretch and grab the shorts off of the desk. Holding them up I take a mental measurement of them and find that Rayne may have been right. These shorts should fit me just fine. Setting them back down I take my pants off and set them aside before picking the shorts back up and putting them on. They fit rather well. They're long. Going down past my knees, black in color with a silver line going done both sides, and a white checkmark on the bottom of the left leg.

I pick up my shirt and look at it. It's a bit ripped in the sleeves. Grabbing one sleeve I rip it off then repeat the process on the other. Looking at the now sleeveless shirt I nod in approval before putting it on. I look in the mirror and give a quick look over. The shirt shows off my arms but hides the worst of my scars. The shorts cover the upper part of my legs but still shows off the muscle that I've built over the years of fighting. Grabbing the sunglasses sitting on the desk. Something I picked up during my walk though the Hall of Time. Along with the rest of my clothes I wore when I met the others in this time.

Hooking the shades on the collar of my shirt I walk out to join the others. I find Darien waiting out front.

"The others went ahead to secure a good spot for us at the beach. Left most of the bags here for us." He says pointing to the bags beside him. "Fortunately the beach isn't that far from here."

Picking up five of the six bags I say, "Well we best get going. Don't need them pissed at us."

At that Darien picks up the last bag and we head off for the beach.

At the Beach

Arriving at the beach Darien and I scan the beach for the others. I'm the first to spot them sitting next to a beach house a short distance from the shoreline. I don't see Rayne immediately. Ami is the first to see us walking towards us. After arriving at the spot they picked out we set down the bags and Darien takes his shirt and shoes off. After a moments hesitation I take my shirt off. I didn't wear shoes because honestly I didn't see a point. My feet are toughened to the point where I could walk over broken glass and not cut myself. As soon as I take my shirt off, I can feel several pairs of eyes on my back. And I know they aren't checking out my scars. Looking over my shoulder I notice that Ami is the one staring the most.

"Take a picture Ami. It'll last longer." I hear a familiar voice say coming from the direction of the shore. Looking in the direction of the shore and see Rayne walking up fresh from the water. Her bikini is clinging to her body like a second skin and I can't take my eyes off her. (Honestly I doubt what she is wearing would get any other attention. It's... It's reveling is all I can say.) From the corner of my mind I hear Rei and Bunny giggle. Obviously at the look on my face. "Like what you see, Wolfie?" She asks when she's standing in front of me wearing a triumphant grin. She was trying for this response. Damn.

"You like to make people uncomfortable don't you?" I ask with a sigh. Glancing at Ami I can see her blushing furiously behind her book. Embarrassed at being caught staring at me.

"It's fun to pick on people." I hear Rayne respond. Hearing that I can't help but smile in response. So much like Rosa. She had the same habit of embarrassing people.

Hearing laughter coming from near the beach house I see Fen playing with Rini and Hotaru. Looking around the beach I notice there's no one else but us here. Before I can ask Bunny answers my question. "It's a private beach. Belongs to one of our friends. She'll be here later this weekend."

I nod in understanding as I sit down on one of the beach chairs that were set out before Darien and I arrived. As soon as I lean back and close my eyes for a moment I feel someone sit in front of my and lean against my chest. Opening one eye I see Rayne leaned up against me. Without even arguing I close my eye again and lightly wrap my arms around her waist. Upon doing so I hear Rei, Bunny, and Ami gasp softly. Guess they didn't expect that. I have to fight to hold back a smirk. "Why so surprised? We already know you got a picture of us sleeping together already." I say looking over at the three of them. I see Rayne look at them as well and we both can't help but laugh at the look on their faces.

The day goes by rather quick. Before we know it night has fallen. Having worn ourselves out from a day of fun and games we just sit and stare at the stars. "So Kiba, was it such a bad idea to join us today?" Rayne asks from her place leaning against me on the beach houses' deck.

Looking down at her I take a moment to pretend to think. Truthfully there is nothing to think about. I had fun. More fun then I have had in years. "Yeah it was." I answer finally, readjusting my arms around Rayne, placing them in a more relaxed position. In response, she places her hands on top of mine and relaxes into me more.

From the corner of my eye I see Hotaru pull out her camera and take another picture of me and Rayne. Looking to my right, I see Bunny using Rei's lap as a pillow and Darien had to leave a couple hours ago. Something about someone calling in sick at work, Ami's laying on a hammock sleeping with a book covering her face. Rini I see using Hotaru's lap as pillow with Fen curled up behind Hotaru's back.

Looking back down at Rayne, I see she dozed off against me. Pulling her higher so I can get comfortable myself I slip into a peaceful slumber.

To Be Continued...

Love Knows No Time. Love Started In Another Life Can Continue Into The Next.


	6. Chapter 45

Side Story #1: The Dragon of Darkness

On this night not far from where our heroes rest, if you were to look near the shores edge you would see a small pool near the cliff edge. There is a legend about this pool. They say that if you were to stand near the pool's edge on the night of the full moon, a night such as this, it is said that you will see the water become as clear as glass and a cave will be revealed near the bottom. In this cave they say a mighty sword forged from the fang of a mighty dragon.

Legend also says that the sword was placed there by a Serus Warrior. The sword is apparently part of a set. The other was a katana forged from the spine and shoulder blade of a great white wolf. Though I seem to be getting off topic here. I am to tell you of the Spirit of Darkness. They say that Kiba Wolfe, the Serus Warrior of Darkness, wielded two swords. One of light and one of darkness. It is the one of darkness that I tell you of now. Forged from the Fang of Chaos, this sword was one of the Legendary Celestial Weapons. Chaos was the first of the ancient dragons. A dragon whose wings could block out the sun with great ease and cover the sky. When on all fours he stood as tall as Tokyo tower. On his hind, he was over 80,000ft tall. None who stood against him lived, that is until Kiba faced him. No one knows the details of that fight but they know that the fight lasted for a year and a day.

In the end Kiba was victorious and gained himself a powerful ally for as long as he lived. After the Celestial War, Chaos was sealed away until a time when he would be needed again. Now Kiba calls out to him once more. The Great dragon responds in kind. The link shared by them is reformed. When he is called on he shall appear...


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Return of the Undying**

When morning comes...

As the sun raises, I awaken and feel darkness spread above me. I look around and see that the others are stirring. Looking at Rayne I see she is the first to wake fully. And she senses the darkness as well. "Wha-What's going on?" I hear Rini squeak out as the darkness presses down on us. Looking out towards the horizon, I see a figure walking along the water's edge towards us. Instantly I recognize them

"_**LEO." I snarl as I lift Rayne off of me and walk towards the each. Fenrir gets up as I near and I can feel the rage radiating from him and my other friend. Reaching my hand out to my side Fen begins to glow then in a flash he returns to his sword form, as I see Leo materialize his Great axe, Serpus, and his battle armor Destrust. Feeling the primal fury build within me, I call**_ _**upon the White Skeletal Armor passed to me by the Gods themselves. **_

"Well, well, well. It seems your going to be serious this time." _**I hear him mock.**_ "It's a shame it won't do you any good. I'm stronger now then when we last fought. Sapphire made sure of that."

_**Recognizing the name as the name of the assassin that attacked before this all happened; I decide then and there to decimate them both.**_

"_**Bad choice to show yourself to me again Brother." I say. I notice the change in my voice as do the others. I see Leo take a step back. He remembers the last time my voice changed. Last time resulted in the near complete destruction of a once great city**_1_**. "You have one chance to leave and never show your face anywhere near me or them again. Stay and I **__**will**__** kill you." I growl out at him angling my sword so that the point is edge first against the sand of the beach. **_

"If I stood alone, I would be scared but I'm not." _**He says as a woman with indigo hair appears beside him. I sense the others tense and start to head towards me. Though I appreciate their concern, it is unneeded. **_

_**Holding my hand up to the others as a sign to stop, I sense their confusion. "It does not matter how many stand beside him. The outcome will be the same. For this time I will not hold back." I say as I switch sword hands and reach out with my mind to my other friend. Slamming my right hand onto the ground I pull up what appears to be a giant rock. Resting my hand on top of it I grin as I feel the power radiate between the two blades. Sending a blast of chi into the rock it shatters and revels my second sword. My Great Sword, Lucthros. **_

_**I see his eyes widen in fear. As for the woman, it is obvious that she does not realize the meaning of the second sword. I feel Chaos' spirit surge around me. The power of Darkness merging with Fenrir's power of Light. The Skeletal Armor pulsates with the growing power. It changes. Turns black. The seams turn white and ten wings grow from the back. It takes on the visage of a dragon. **_

"_**It has been to long since I took this form." The voice I say this in changing yet again. Becoming less human. Every word echoes as I say it. Remembering my true power and name I focus my stare on Leo and Sapphire. My eyes I know have turned a silver-grey with gold and black energy radiating from them. "I am Dragonus, the Undying Destroyer." I hear myself say in that echoing voice. This gets a response from her. I see her tense and her eyes widen.**_

_**Behind me I hear Luna and Artemis gasp. It would go to figure they would remember me. "Luna. Artemis. If not for your auras, I would not have recognized you." I say over my shoulder as I lift Lucthros and rest the blunt side of the blade on my shoulder and point Fenrir at the two before me.**_

"Impossible! Father sealed that power away after last time it got loose!" _**Leo exclaims backing off a bit. **_

"_**The seal was never meant to last forever Brother." I reply as I lift three inches off the ground as I move towards them.**_

"Don't be afraid. I am with you." _**I hear Sapphire say. Stopping where I hover, I see her wrap her arms around his neck and in a flash of red she merges with Leo and I see him take on a demonic form. Horns sprout from his head, his hands become claw like, his feet becoming like stone, and black leather wings grow from his back.**_

"_Such power. It feels so good." __**He says lifting Serpus. Without warning he charges me. Blocking his attack proved simple. I quickly counter with Fenrir, striking him in the ribs. He growls out in pain. Disengaging his axe from Lucthros, he swings with such force that when I block I am forced back. He gained such power. Enough to rival my own. Placing Lucthros on my shoulder and flipping Fenrir around so that the blade points down, I take up the DragonWolf**_2_** stance. A stance forbidden to use because of the high concentration of energy required to execute the attack that goes with it. **_

"_**No more games Leo." I, state channeling all of my power into a final attack. I will not give him the chance to gain the upper hand in this fight. My aura expands and from my peripheral vision I see the sand around me turn to glass then disintegrate. "We end this now."**_

"_Yes we do." __**He replies placing Serpus to his side and focusing his chi into it. As soon as we both hit max energy, we charge each other. The sand around us disintegrating as we blaze across the area between us. **_

_**In a flash of auras and steel, our attacks collide and as quickly as it starts it ends with us behind each other. For a moment, time seems to freeze. Neither of us move. Our weapons rest as they did when the attack ended. I move first. Sheathing Fenrir and Lucthros I turn and walk towards the beach house. As I do so, I hear Leo collapse to his knees and a heavy rush of blood hit the sand.**_

"_Impossible. How? How could your power be so great?" __**I hear him ask. Stopping before the deck stairs, I look back over my shoulder and say, "It's simple. Unlike you I have something to fight for. A reason to keep winning and living." As I say this I dematerialize my armor as Rayne walks towards me. **_

Returning to normal I look up at Rayne standing on the stairs in front of me before I step up and place my arm around her waist as she wraps both of hers around my neck. "It is something you will never understand how much having someone to fight for can effect to tide of battle."

Looking up at me, I see Leo slowly begin to fade. "I should have mentioned, failure to execute a Final Blaze3 attack results in the user fading from existence." I say softly with a hint of remorse. He may have caused me great distress but he is still my brother. "You brought this upon yourself, Brother." I murmur as he completely fades from existence.

After he fades, Fenrir and Chaos appear in their animal forms. **So it ends. **Fen says more to himself then any other.

**So it does. **Chaos answers__looking at the spot where Leo was.

"What happens now?" I hear Rayne asks looking up at me. In truth I don't know. Looking out at the horizon I pull her in front of me.

"Only time will tell." I answer as I stand amongst new found friends as well as old friends found once more.

The End...?

(Maybe)

No Matter What Family May Do They Are Still Family. Mourn Them When They Are Here And Celebrate Them When They Are Gone.

1 The city destroyed was the city of Atlantis.

2 The DragonWolf Stance is a technique used by Masters of the Disciplines of the Divine Soul. A Martial Arts style perfected by Kiba's ancestors. It harnesses the power of the Primal Spirit within the user. The Dragon Wolf Stance is one of the forbidden stances of the Divine Soul. It requires the user to channel all of their energy into a single attack that if it fails or is overpowered by another DragonWolf Stance it causes the user to fade into nonexistence. A true Double Edged sword.

3 The Final Blaze is the attack used in collation with the DragonWolf Stance. An attack that if it connects will 9 out of 10 times will kill the target. In the rare occasion that it doesn't kill, the target will enter into a death like state that they will never wake from. It is said that each time the Final Blaze is used; the user gains a scar on some part of their body. It's said the scar will be in the shape of a flame and it shows others that the user has used the forbidden stance.


	8. Chapter 6

**Darkness through Light**

_**Chapter 6: Epilogue**_

Date: April 28th, 2011. The Wolfe Residence. Home of Kiba and Rayne Wolfe.

Rayne's POV

It has been a year since Kiba came to our time. Thanks to Darien, Kiba was able to get work at a game store not far from our home. He's become quite a gamer in the time he's been here. He actually owns the game store now. He changed the name as soon as he took over. Now it's known as Serus Games.

Even he misses his own time period now and again. But I know he won't leave. Especially now that I'm five months pregnant. With twins at that.

It's Noon. Kiba's still in bed but that's fine. He just got home from working a triple shift at the store. Rini and Hotaru finally came out of the closet and are now an official couple. Darien and Bunny broke up because Rei finally confessed her true feelings for her and Bunny was able to stop pretending that she was in love with Darien. He was understanding. He said he actually knew from the start but wanted her to be honest.

Ami and Mina got together. Darien moved to the states for college. I've been taking online classes so that when the girls are born and old enough to take care of themselves I can go back to work.

"Ma Peche, get back to bed. You know what the doctor said. You need to stay off your feet." I hear Kiba groggily say.

Looking away from the window I've been looking out I turn towards the bed and look at my husband. Oh did I forget to mention that we got married six months ago. "I'm coming love." I say walking to the bed. He pulls the blanket back and pats the bed next to him. Smiling softly at him I get into bed next to him and roll onto my side with my back towards him. I feel him gently wrap his arm around my stomach and softly rub my stomach.

Placing my hand on top of his I snuggle in closely to him. "I love you Kiba." I whisper softly as I begin to fall asleep

"And I love you too my Little Fox." He murmurs in my ear before he gently kisses my cheek.

End Epilogue

Chapter End Quote

Destiny is a Matter of Choice, Not Chance.


	9. Extras

Character Stories

Kiba Wolfe: A warrior from the village of Serus. Sent forward in time by Queen Serenity two days prior to the events of the original Sailor Moon Series. Kiba is a man of few words. He prefers to let his actions speak for him. Shortly after arriving in 2010 he meets Serena and her friends along with Rei's cousin Rayne, a Serus history fanatic. Shortly after meeting her he fell in love with her.

Rayne Fox: Rei's cousin and self proclaimed Serus expert. And she may not be far off. Out of everyone that has studied Serus artifacts and history, she is the only one to unlock the secret of Serus Script. Immediately after meeting Kiba she falls in love with him. At first she did not realize why she fell for him so quick until she remembered her past life as Rosa Fox, Kiba's wife who was killed along with their unborn child by Kiba's twin brother Leo.

Leo Wolfe: Kiba's younger twin brother. Once they were the closest of friends until Kiba met Rosa and they married. After their marriage Leo felt abandoned by the only family he had left. Losing all sense of himself, he killed Rosa and their unborn daughter.

Faye Rin: A young girl that Fenrir and Kiba met in the early days of their travels. She is Rini in a past life. She was prosecuted be her village because of her sexuality. Her and her friend Horu were lovers.

Horu: Faye Rin's lover and Hotaru's past life. She was one of the first people that Kiba and Fenrir befriended in their younger days. Like her descendant, Hotaru, Horu was frail and easily got sick. Faye Rin was always there for her and in little time they fell in love. It took them time to accept the truth because they had been taught that loving someone of the same sex was wrong.

Fenrir: Kiba's oldest and most loyal friend. Fenrir is the spirit that inhabits Kiba's katana. In his true form he is a great white wolf that stands taller then a man and can run faster then the wind. When he runs he leaves tornadoes and occasionally a hurricane or two. He is a spirit of Light.

Chaos: Kiba's other primal spirit. The Dragon of Darkness. He is the largest, oldest and most powerful dragon to have lived. His power was so great that in fear of destroying all that he cared for he sealed himself within a great sea cavern hidden near what is now Japan. When Kiba crossed paths with him he was able to control and harness Chaos' power with ease. He is the spirit of Darkness. When he and Fenrir both merge with Kiba they awaken his true form, Dragonus, the Undying Destroyer.

Dragonus, the Undying Destroyer: Kiba's true form and his past self from long before he came to live in Serus. Long ago he and eleven others called the Celestial Guardians stood against the Guardian of Destruction, a former Celestial Guardian whose thirst for power drove himself insane.

End Quote

Fate May Deal the Cards, but You Play the Hand.

Foot Notes

The DragonWolf Stance is a technique used by Masters of the Disciplines of the Divine Soul. A Martial Arts style perfected by Kiba's ancestors. It harnesses the power of the Primal Spirit within the user. The Dragon Wolf Stance is one of the forbidden stances of the Divine Soul. It requires the user to channel all of their energy into a single attack that if it fails or is overpowered by another DragonWolf Stance it causes the user to fade into nonexistence. A true Double Edged sword.

2 The city destroyed was the city of Atlantis

3For those wondering, the gauntlets he uses are similar to the ones Dante used in DMC. The name of these gauntlets is Fira and Blizzara. There are boots that go with them called Aero and Terra. There is in truth an entire suit of armor but he has never had a need to materialize all of it.

4 The Final Blaze is the attack used in collation with the DragonWolf Stance. An attack that if it connects will 9 out of 10 times will kill the target. In the rare occasion that it doesn't kill, the target will enter into a death like state that they will never wake from. It is said that each time the Final Blaze is used; the user gains a scar on some part of their body. It's said the scar will be in the shape of a flame and it shows others that the user has used the forbidden stance.


End file.
